


Come Touch Me (Like I'm an Ordinary Man)

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Dominant Castiel, BDSM Scene, BDSM Submissive Dean Winchester, BDSM Switch Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Blood, Bondage, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Cock Cages, Collars, Dean Winchester Wears Castiel's Trenchcoat, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Edgeplay, Electrical Play, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Jimmy Novak, Feminization, Fire play, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Knifeplay, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Masochism, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Negotiated kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tattooed Dean Winchester, Twincest, Violet Wand, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: Dean Winchester is a retired hunter with a chip on his shoulder and a healthy dose of macho bravado. But inside, he has a pain kink that could never be satisfied with tattoos and piercings. When he discovered the sting of a whip, he began to understand what his body truly craves. Dean goes to a local kink club to meet up with the dominant he thought had enraptured him the previous weekend. But while negotiating the scene, he finds himself catapulted into a whirlwind adventure of intrigue, intimacy, and impact play that takes him to new heights. Can this new adventure lead him to happiness? Or will the itch just get worse?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 39
Kudos: 155
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, DCJ Big Bang 2020, Dean and Cas Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	1. Eyes in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Dean/Cas/Jimmy Big Bang. All of my love to my AMAZING artist [Troubleseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker) who has encouraged and supported me and SPOILED ME with amazing artwork. Also, a huge shout out to [MistressPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora) for beta reading and holding my hand to get it done!
> 
> Also counts for the lingerie/panty kink square for DeanandCas bingo and the whipping square for Bad Things Happen Bingo
> 
> Please note: This story is super BDSM heavy. It's lewd to the extreme (Just the way we like it, right?) Read the tags, my lovelies and make sure you're social distancing with a mask to hide the blush!

Chapter 1) 

Dean Winchester still didn’t know what he was doing in Baltimore. He didn’t mind the atmosphere, it wasn’t worse or better than any other big city. But the living was cheap, the pay was good, and he had found work in a local restoration shop after a recommendation from Bobby. He had even managed to set up his apartment with enough creature comforts to call it home and had a guest bed in case Sam ever decided to come visit from California. 

All in all, he was content. It was hard sometimes, though. He and Sammy had given up on hunting after they had found Mom’s killer and they had lost their dad. So here he was, trying to get on with it. The civilian life, settling into a routine, having a place to go home to… Sometimes it felt like too much. But he was content. Or he had been, until he had started to feel that itch under his skin. It wasn’t one that he mentioned to others, knowing they wouldn’t understand. It was that burning need that kept him up at night. 

The itch of bad decisions and reckless behavior. 

It was that itch that had gotten him his first tattoo. The itch that had gotten him the tongue piercing and a fine appreciation for what good leather felt like. It was the itch that had him sinking to his knees whenever he couldn’t contain it until someone scratched it enough to keep him from going insane. 

That itch that led him to the local community pages and eyeing up events to attend. 

This wasn’t something he would ever share with Sammy, despite how much his overgrown dweeb of a brother would have listened. He didn’t share this with anyone. It was the dirty part of his life that he held just for him, the parts that he hid from everyone else behind a cocksure attitude and a heartbreaking grin. It wasn’t done and wasn’t right. He wasn’t going to be that person who was out and proud in society with a collar around his neck. This was just his. Something he kept hidden and secret. Well… until he got to the club.

He had found his first club when he was 19, when Dad had left them alone and Sam was off studying, he had wandered into a building and found a bunch of people learning how to use whips. The Indiana Jones aesthetic appealed to him and he fell into the free class with ease and excitement. But then they were asking for people to volunteer, to try it out… and Dean was intrigued. 

The first lick of leather kissing skin was all it took for him to fall in love with the freedom that pain offered. The second bloomed fire that warmed like lava in his stomach, the third felt like a line of clear, oblivious pain straight to his cock. From that day on, he was hooked.    
  
So here he was, pulling into a nondescript parking lot outside of a short warehouse on the edge of charm city, just down from the art school and in a sketchy neighborhood that made his neck crawl to leave Baby alone. He ran his hands down his jeans and breathed in and out slowly before getting out and closing her door, locking it behind him. He stared up at the warehouse and made his way up to it, knocking on the door.    
  
A pretty blonde woman answered, hair dragged up in a braided ponytail, a simple metal collar around her neck. “Hi there,” she greeted him easily and let him inside. The lobby was warm, a folding table set up with a laptop and a stack of forms, industrial shelving holding some stock. There was a large curtain in front of him that led into the rest of the warehouse, a changing area to the right that held more shelving filled with bags and clothes.

“First time to the Play Space?” The girl was polite as she checked the list against his ID as he read the contract and signed it. He breathed slowly and took his ID, shifting into the changing room and hanging up his jacket, shrugging out of his shirt and then breathing slowly before he slipped back to the play space. 

The first section was just couches, loungers, chairs, filled with people talking and conversing. A snack bar was set up, water and drinks available, snacks and other food for those who needed it. He noted another closed door leading to a lounge where smoke curled up into the rafters. He hesitated as he saw the second opening into the larger play space, past the tables where whips and other impact elements were set up for sale. He eyed them and then tried his best to figure out what type of night he was in for. 

He took a few minutes to steady himself before he slipped through the curtain and was immediately assaulted by the sounds of debauchery and sin. Lust ran her claws up his spine as he took in the sprawl of the dungeon before him. There were different scenes going in the sprawling warehouse, a woman on a pole, dancing naked for a few admirers. There were two different subs strung up on crosses, one getting whipped, the other flogged. There was a couple fucking on one of the free beds, two medical scenes in the far corner and a man with a cage trapped around his head, suspended from the ceiling so he had to stand up tall while a woman paddled his ass. 

His eyes scanned as he moved forward, instinctively, catching on a rigger who was tying intricate knots around a young slender man, and jerking to stare as a woman in a corset and panties drew a flaming torch across the bare skin of another woman. He breathed, in and out, taking in the scents of too many bodies smothered in Lust and Greed’s tender embraces. If ever there was a night for sin, it was this one. 

He stalked around, catching sight of all of the coupled people, spotting a group wrestling match he itched to join before something else caught his sight, arresting all movements as he settled on his heels. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a beautiful man across the way. He blinked and moved to get a better view, making sure he wasn’t in the way of someone’s scene and settled in. 

There was a gorgeous man, massive in build and towering above the others. He was easily Sammy’s height, wide shoulders and powerful thighs framing a trim waist and exaggerated v. He was naked, cock laying heavy between his thighs and his glorious red hair pulled back by a simple black blindfold. His red lips were parted as his chest heaved, strong arms tied behind his back, connected with rope that kept him trapped and vulnerable. Dean took a slow breath as he let his eyes feast on the man. He looked powerful enough to do Dean harm and that was his favorite type of man. Suddenly, a dark-haired man strolled from behind the redhead, his blue eyes piercing even from this distance. 

Dean felt his heart stutter as he took in the smooth, lean planes of the man’s body, his back rippling in the spotlights as he circled the redhead and stood in front of him. He was clothed in a pair of deep blue jeans and nothing else, the artful fall of his raven hair captivating. He whispered something that had the redhead’s chin falling to his chest and Dean’s own stomach curled in anticipation as he stepped closer, wanting a better view. 

He got close enough to hear the dark-haired man and spent several moments enjoying his beauty. He was supple, smooth and vibrant. He was perhaps an inch shorter than Dean and nearly half a head shorter than the man so beautifully trussed up for him. Dean licked his lips unconsciously and watched as the man pulled out a flat leather paddle, then a flogger and set them aside. Both looked like great choices and Dean felt his own dick twitch in anticipation from the pain they would bring the handsome sub.    
  
Dean had to strain to hear the raven-haired man when he got close to the redhead. “There we go, sweet boy. I’ve got you Jamie… What’s your color, Boy?”    
  
“Green, Sir,” the man managed and then suddenly the dark-haired man was slapping him firmly across the thigh with the narrow paddle, the thick thud of leather on skin sending a shiver up Dean’s spine. Jamie, the redhead, arched into the feeling, mouth falling open to pant as the dark-haired man laid another firm swat across his other thigh. Both of them bloomed red over pale skin to show the word slut embossed from the harsh slap of the paddle. The man dropped the paddle to pick up the heavy flogger, a smile spreading pink lips. 

He flicked his wrist to shake out all of the tails and then shifted before slapping it firmly against Jamie’s chest. Jamie’s neck arched back, bringing a small grunt from Dean’s throat as a low wail left the redheaded man. Dean shifted, his own skin growing warm with arousal as he watched three more strikes snap out and land firmly against the man’s skin. His pale skin bloomed red, blossomed with pain and the closeness of blood not yet spilt. 

Dark and Handsome, D&H… Dean liked it enough to call the dominant man that in his head, moved closer. “Shush, Jamie, I’m right here.” The reassurance was almost funny because the flogger snapped out again and again. Over and over. Dean felt his own stomach clench with each heavy thud against skin. When Jamie finally broke and tried to squirm away, D&H  _ tsked  _ and moved back. “Well now… it appears you’ve forgotten where I placed you, Jamie.” 

His movements were sinuous as he reached into the bag and came out with a violet wand. Dean leaned forward, riveted as D&H reached out and quickly shoved it into Jamie’s side, earning another wail before it was pulled away. “Don’t pull away from me again, Jamie, be good for me, Sweetheart.” D&H’s voice was soft and sweet even as he warned the panting man.    
  
Dean’s cock was straining against his jeans and he shivered in the thick air of the dungeon. He itched, desperate for it all, wishing he could be in Jamie’s place. He wanted to feel the hot slice of leather on skin, feel the crack of a whip, the thud of a hand striking flesh. He was desperate for the sensation, the pleasure, and pain to consume him. Jamie straightened and Dean tensed in anticipation as D&H stalked closer. “Good boy, Jamie… stay still,” he was warned before the flogger came out again, once. Twice. Three times it fell as Jamie grunted through each, cock hard and leaking precum to the chuck below him. D&H moved forward then, his blue eyes gleaming. Dean bit his lip and shifted a little closer as D&H reached out to stroke Jamie’s cock, ripping a moan from the redheaded man as Dean stifled a whimper. 

D&H shifted closer, whispered something Dean couldn’t hear and it threw Jamie’s head back as he whined and trembled, trying not to move despite his body pushing him closer to D&H’s hand. Dean could see how hard it was, watched as Jamie drew close, mouth open and panting, pleas beginning to fall from bruised lips. Dean was waiting, coiled and desperate in his own right, his jeans impossibly tight as he stayed riveted on the scene in front of him.    
  
And then D&H pulled away causing Jamie to wail in frustration. Suddenly, the paddle was back flipped over so it wouldn’t leave the imprint of the word slut upon skin and four more harsh strikes fell against Jamie’s abs. Jamie twisted to try and avoid the last strike, the blow landing on his ribs and he was zapped twice for his efforts with the violet wand. That seemed to break Jamie and Dean wavered on his feet as he watched the man yank at his restraints and cry out. “Please!” Jamie wailed as he stood gasping and trembling. Dean felt gooseflesh tear down his spine at the desperation in the other man’s voice. “Please Sir! Cannae cum?”    
  
Fuck. Dean had been there, he had gotten to that desperate place before when the whip’s kiss left him panting and begging for release and absolution that wouldn’t come without permission. He had been taken to that razor’s edge of desperation and relief and his eyes widened, frozen as he watched. D&H circled Jamie and then reached around him and clamped a hand down on his cock as another came to his throat. Jamie jerked and gasped then wailed as D&H spoke a single word. “Cum.” 

Dean had to lock his knees not to fall to them as he watched Jamie arch up into the man’s hold on his throat and cum with a keening moan. Dean swore as he spilled inside of his jeans, a flush rising in his cheeks as he took one last, longing glance at the couple and then slipped away to leave. He felt eyes watching him and he swallowed and glanced back, seeing D&H staring at him across Jamie’s shoulder. He flushed and tried to hide the longing in his eyes as he turned to disappear behind the curtain. 

Dean paused with his hand on it, the hair on the back of his neck rising with the feeling of eyes and he flushed, quickly making his escape.


	2. Stinging and Shivering

Chapter 2) 

Dean managed to escape without anyone commenting on his state and he spent the drive back home from the club desperate for touch. He may have found release, but the itch that had buzzed beneath his skin earlier had erupted into a frenzy he could barely ignore. He parked and raced up to his apartment, barely bothering to close and lock the door behind him before undoing his jeans. He shoved them down his thighs, grimacing at the mess coating his groin and thighs as he kicked off his shoes, desperate to get free of them. 

He stripped his shirt, wiping up the mess carelessly and leaving his clothes where they lay. A perk of living alone with no one to be held accountable to. Making his way to his bedroom, he collapsed on the bed groaning as he reached down to squeeze himself. He may have cum in the club watching D&H and Jamie’s scene but he was hardly satisfied. 

He reached for his phone, mind replaying the scene in his head and desperate to know more about the blue-eyed man that was haunting him now. His fingers deftly pulled up FetLife, his lip curling a bit at the icon indicating a couple of messages. He ignored them for now and went fishing for the event. 

Finding it he read through it and felt a pain of regret flash through him. 30 bucks down the drain and he had left within an hour without a single touch or getting to know anyone else there. Of course, he wasn’t going to stick around with cum-stained jeans… he would just… be better prepared next time. 

He flicked through the list of attendees and kept his eyes trained out for D&H. He clicked into a couple without personal pictures but quickly grew frustrated when he didn’t see him. Suddenly, three pages in, he stumbled across a profile. The profile picture was a pale and slender hand holding a black braided whip. There wasn’t a face visible but the picture was unmistakable. Dean had been watching those hands all night. 

Clicking in showed the name Angel of Thursday further showed different things, a man’s slender body, in dress pants and a fitted vest, a brilliant blue tie peeking out the top but cutting off before a face. The body too, was so familiar that Dean was sure he had found D&H, showing a man from the back, messy black hair edging down into a trim cut suit, the lines unmistakable. 

The last photo in the group cinched it. It wasn’t a full on face picture, but he felt his breath quicken and he clicked the thumbnail. There he was. It was a side view rather than a full on face-pic. But the sharp jaw, slender nose, messy black hair was all there. He had on sunglasses so Dean couldn’t see his eyes, but his face was covered in scruff that Dean found oddly appealing and his hair was a messy, untamable mass. 

Dean reached down to squeeze himself, stroking himself lightly as he stared at the profile of the man. He felt vaguely dirty, wrong to stroke himself while staring at his picture. But the things the man had made him feel… he was desperate to meet him. A sudden thought caught him and he quickly backed out of his pictures to check his profile.  
  
Relationship Status: Dating 

Polyamorous

In a relationship with **Angel of Tuesday**

D/s Relationships: Owner of **Angel of Tuesday**

Orientation: Bisexual

Looking for: A Sub

A play partner

Friendship

Events

Okay well… Dean could work with that. He wondered if Angel of Tuesday was Jamie? Clicking into the profile for Angel of Tuesday there were some of the same details and a single photo.

Relationship Status: Dating 

Polyamorous

In a relationship with **Angel of Thursday**

D/s Relationships: Owned by **Angel of Thursday**

Orientation: Bisexual

Looking for: A play partner

Friendship

Events

It was one of the hottest things Dean had ever seen. The man was kneeling and naked with his head bowed, with nothing to indicate who he was. But it wasn’t the same build as Jamie and he didn’t see the long red hair visible there. That meant that… maybe he was still open to actually playing with other people? 

Dean clicked back into Angel of Thursday’s profile and stared at all of the photos before biting his lip. He flicked a new tab open to type in his favorite porn site but paused before clicking into anything. He was worked up sure, but he knew porn wasn’t going to help. It wasn’t the need to get off that was bothering him, driving him insane with want and need. It was the itch to feel the pain of a whip, or paddle, or blade. Something to cut through the loneliness and need to be owned.  
  
_Fuck_ , he was getting bad off if he was talking like that. No one owned him, he didn’t need it and he didn’t want it. He wasn’t some prissy Persian cat with a diamond collar around his neck. He could take care of himself… even if he did kind of want to be under the tender mercies of D&H. He forced himself to push the thought away and reached under the bed to drag out the duffel bag where he kept his stash. This was never right, not as much fun when he was doing it himself. Still, it would have to do. He dragged a flogger out, similar to the one that D&H used on Jamie. He rolled back over, settling into the bedding and closed his eyes as he let the tails run over his stomach. 

Biting his lip, he braced himself and brought the tails down on his skin. It stung a bit, warmed him up and dragged a grunt from his throat, but it wasn’t quite enough and didn't have enough force behind it to do what he needed. He tossed it away with a groan and grabbed his phone, quickly navigating to open a bookmarked video where a Dominant kept up a litany of praise and dirty talk that always got him going. That set, he rolled over and reached back down to drag the PVC flogger out of his duffel. 

The thing was wicked. It stung like a bitch even with mild force and that was exactly what he was looking for. He closed his eyes, left hand running firmly across his stomach where the fine welts were starting to raise and smiled. He shifted to give himself more room and brought the crop down against his skin again, and again. The pain and heat rising swiftly with each strike, panting with need as his breathing became labored. He shifted down to let the flogger fall against his thighs, cringing when he did so and forcing himself to continue with the same force. One of the tails split upward to whip at his sac and he grunted as he writhed away, cock throbbing with the hot slice of pain that bolted through his body.  
  
There was the part of him that wondered how he got so messed up but the pleasure washed over him and he let the thought drift away as he brought the flogger down on his thighs again, tugging his cock with the other as the video kept up the litany of praise in his ear. _'Good boy, take it… just like that… fucking made for me… so perfect… so tight and perfect… gonna cum on my cock? Gonna cum hard and fast for me? I’m gonna fill you up, make you leak with my cum… cum for me baby… such a good boy… cum for me… Cum!'_

Dean’s body tensed with the last strike across his thighs and the rapid pace of his hand, crying out as he spilled over for the second time that night. He collapsed, sweaty and aching into the mattress, his eyes fluttering shut as he panted and listened to the Dominant grunt in pleasure as he filled up the bottom on the tiny mobile screen. He dropped the flogger and reached for it, closing the window as he dropped the phone and groaned, rubbing his cum into his stomach with a lazy contented smile. It took a moment to get himself with it enough to get up.  
  
He staggered off bonelessly to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping into the spray with a sigh of pleasure. When he got out of here, he was gonna send D&H… Angel, a message. He dipped his head back, let the hot water pulse down and cover his face, relaxing his neck and muscles as he worked his jaw open from clenching it. The hot water stung at the raised welts on his stomach and thighs and he ran his hands up and down them, grunting from the aching, stinging pain that pulsed in their wake as he did. 

He relaxed and quickly washed himself off, letting his skin turn bright pink from the hot water, his freckles standing out prominently across his skin as he turned the water off and stepped back out into the cool air. He grabbed a towel, briskly drying his hair and back before gingerly tying it around his waist and walking back out into his bedroom. He was exhausted from the night but he pulled up _Angel of Thursday’s_ profile again. He bit his lip before clicking on the icon to send a message to the man. If D&H was doing life right, he was probably still at the club rather than home and on his phone like Dean. But he hoped he would hear back from the man.  
  
**Subject: Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder**  
  
Shit that made him sound super fucking gay. Like… Sammy gay… not the kind that sucked cock (although to be fair he and Sammy hadn’t really had that talk yet) but the kind who talked about their feelings and hugged and shit. Ugh okay… he could do this.  
  
**Subject: Your Scene Tonight**.  
  
Okay better, at least he didn’t sound like he wore glitter and flower crowns and crap. Huh… man he was really missing Sammy. He sent a quick text to his brother, _‘Hey Nerd’_

“Focus Winchester, Christ,” he muttered to himself as he stared at the open message box.  
  
_Hi there. I saw your scene at the Playspace tonight. It was really fantastic…_

He frowned at the message and deleted fantastic.  
  
‘ _Really amazing’_

Wow why was this so hard to do without sounding like an actual crying girl?  
  
‘ _Really cool’_

“There you go, just write like you talk… Isn’t so hard dude, don’t gotta be Romeo over here…”

He read back over his whole sentence and a half.  
  
_Hi there,_

 _I saw your scene at the Playspace tonight. It was really cool how you were able to take care of your sub and take him through that experience. I haven’t seen a lot of Dominants like you who are comfortable to do that without having to rely on a bunch of bullshit grandstanding to get what you want. I’m sure you got a lot of horny subs throwing themselves at you, but I just figured I could reach out seeing I’m new in town. I hope to see another one of your scenes soon, and maybe even be in one, if you’re cool with that._ _  
_ _  
_ _By the way, are you like… an Angel on Thursday and the Devil every other day?_

_Take care_

_\- D_

\---

Castiel opened the door to their house and closed it behind Jimmy before fastening the locks. He smiled at his twin and cupped his cheek before kissing him gently, his body melting into the firm planes of his brother’s body. “Your scene was glorious, Jan,” he said, eyes lit with pleasure as Jimmy’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Ass, you know I hate to be called by my name like that,” Jimmy pouted at Castiel, earning a grin for his troubles. Cas was glad to see the impish fire still burning in Jimmy’s eyes as he fisted his hands in Castiel’s jacket and yanked him closer for a needy, deeper kiss. Castiel didn’t feel the need to protest Jimmy’s manhandling and quickly wrapped his hands around Jimmy’s hips. “Hmm… go ahead and get upstairs, I’ll lock up and get the lights,” Jimmy said gently as he pulled away from Castiel’s lips.  
  
The softness thrilled him and Castiel nodded, turning to make his way up the stairs. He got out of his clothes, putting them in the hamper and sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for his twin as he pulled his phone free. He flicked into his email, and then FetLife, pausing to read the message that he received. His lips curled into a smile before his attention was captured by the bedroom door opening.  
  
Jimmy came into the room and Castiel looked up, smiling gently as he watched Jimmy slowly undress. “What did I do to deserve such a beautiful twin, who loves me so well?” Castiel mused under his breath.  
  
Jimmy came over and sank to his knees between Castiel’s legs and leaned up to kiss him, his silver collar gleaming in the light. “Well, you didn’t eat me in the womb, so that for one.”  
  
Castiel chuckled, “you got a letter, get up here and I’ll read it to you,” he said and patted the bed. Jimmy joined him and they curled up, Jimmy resting his head on Castiel’s chest. “Hi there, I saw your scene at the Playhouse…” Castiel read it off to Jimmy then chuckled when he ended it. “I think he was that one who came in his pants watching you.”  
  
Jimmy perked up and shifted so he could prop an arm up to stare into his twins eyes. “Pretty one? Green eyes and freckles?”  
  
Castiel nodded and put his phone down on the charging station before rolling them over to kiss Jimmy. “We can respond in the morning.” 


	3. Caged and Trembling

Chapter 3)    
  
Castiel had been in a pleasantly dreamless state when sensation slowly tugged at his subconscious. He roused from the depths of slumber, limbs heavy and mind muddled. He shifted slightly, feeling as if he were stuck in warm honey though his cock was throbbing, sending pulsing pleasure into his gut as he arched his neck back. Awareness came to him then, slow at first but quickening rapidly as he felt the hot, rhythmic pulse of Jimmy sucking him deep.    
  
His deep blue eyes blinked themselves open, a moan tumbling from sleep plump lips and he lifted a hand to stroke through Jimmy’s hair, gripping tightly. Jimmy grunted in pleasure and swallowed around him as Castiel swore and thrust up. He was consumed with the pleasure of it all until he realized he didn’t want it to be over too soon. “Stop.”

Jimmy immediately paused, not sucking, not pulling away, just holding still with Castiel half buried in his throat. He could feel Jimmy’s breath tease over his lower stomach as he exhaled through his nose to keep from gagging. Castiel hummed and propped himself up on an elbow to look at Jimmy, meeting his twin’s blue eyes as he let his nails scratch backwards across Jimmy’s scalp. “Off,” he ordered firmly and watched as Jimmy pulled up, his cock throbbing as cool air washed over skin and made his stomach twist as saliva went cold then dried tackily on his skin. “Did I give you permission to touch me, Jimmy?” 

Jimmy settled on his heels, his cock trapped in his cage that Castiel had locked around him the night before. Cas smirked as he saw a bead of precum glistening at the tip of the cage, the flesh as swollen as it could be with the steel encasing it. “Answer me,” Castiel ordered firmly.

“No,” Jimmy managed, his lip jutting a bit, shoulders curling. A beaten puppy if Castiel had ever seen one. He didn’t trust it for a second.    
  
“No, what?”    
  
Jimmy’s blue eyes flashed up to look at Castiel and he whined softly in response, “No Sir, you didn’t give me permission to touch you.” 

Castiel smirked and shifted himself back so that he was leaning against the headboard. He watched Jimmy and then patted his thighs. “Lie down.”    
  
Jimmy whimpered but crawled forward and sprawled himself across Castiel’s lap, looking so pretty as he squirmed until he was settled with an arched ass over Castiel’s thighs. Castiel ran his own hand across the smooth skin of his twin’s ass and smirked before bringing his hand down in a solid strike against Jimmy’s sit spots. 

“Fuck!” Jimmy wailed into the soft light around them, drawing a chuckle from Castiel. He brought his hand down again in response. Then again. Again. He watched as Jimmy’s skin bloomed pink under the firm blows but Jimmy didn’t pull away or try to stop him, instead he melted against the covers, his cock leaking and spreading wetness across Castiel’s thigh as he let his hand fall over and over until it was hot and throbbing in time with Jimmy’s ass. He dropped his hand once again and rubbed the sting away slowly. “We were supposed to respond to D today,” he started conversationally. His cock was achingly hard but he ignored it as he gripped Jimmy’s left cheek and pulled it, earning a hiss from his twin. He let his thumb circle and press against Jimmy’s exposed hole and smirked at the grunt and arch to get more. “I’m not sure how I would be able to concentrate with you so needy though.” He continued conversationally. “Perhaps I should take care of that before we respond, hmm?” 

“Please! God please, Cas! Please, Sir!” Jimmy was babbling below him, fists clenching and twisting in the bedding as Cas pressed against his entrance firmly.    
  
Castiel smirked and leaned over to grab lubricant from where it sat on the side table. He popped the cap and smirked as Jimmy shuddered and rutted against him. The pressure did nothing to help with Jimmy trapped in his steel prison, but the slide dragged more precum across Castiel’s thigh and it made his own stomach clench. “Please, what?”

“Please! God, please fuck me, please let me cum, please cum inside me. Need you,” Jimmy babbled brokenly and Castiel hummed in pleasure as he traced slick fingers across Jimmy’s hole then pressed two in at once. He loved watching Jimmy arch for him, a little keening wail of shock and pleasure leaving him as he trembled and bucked back for more. 

Castiel settled a soothing hand across the nape of Jimmy’s neck and watched as his twin eased down into the blankets, shuddering from the pleasure. He could feel his own cock throbbing against Jimmy’s hip and smirked as he teased his fingers, pressing them deep before angling them to stroke across his prostate. He could feel the tension as Jimmy seized up and sobbed in response to the stimulation but he just hummed wordlessly to soothe his twin. 

He kept up the gentle massage, pulling away when Jimmy would sob and twitch to thrust his fingers instead before teasing back at his prostate. He could feel Jimmy leaking over his thigh and it only made his own cock throb harder at the sensation. “You’re such a good boy for me, Jimmy,” he soothed as his twin keened. “So good for me, letting me take care of you. Are you going to cum for me?” 

Jimmy’s fists seized in the blankets as he grunted and pressed back on the fingers, writhing desperately. “Yes! Please, Cas… want to cum!” His pleas were garbled into the blankets but clear enough as he desperately rocked back. “Please let me cum. Please, Castiel? Need it! Need to feel you.” 

Castiel smirked and he raked his other hand down Jimmy’s spine as he pressed firmly on his prostate then tapped it as quickly as he could. “Cum,” he ordered and smiled as Jimmy wailed and tensed, quickly obeying within the next few taps. He lay shivering and panting before he started talking again. “Please, Castiel? I need to feel you,” he begged his twin, his voice shaky even as he clenched around Castiel’s two fingers. Castiel groaned and grabbed for the lubricant, quickly slicking himself as he added another finger to his twin’s slackened hole before he shoved his twin off of his lap, extracting himself from under him, thighs streaked with cum. He pulled Jimmy’s hips, tugging him up into an arch as he pushed himself close and pressed into him with a soft sigh. 

The sigh was swallowed in the sound of Jimmy’s low, desperate moan, his back arching as Castiel sank into him, rocking forward until he was buried to the root. Castiel held himself there, hands planted on either side of Jimmy as he reveled in the tight heat surrounding him. Jimmy whined under him and tried to pull away and rock back, desperate to feel Castiel. “Dammit Castiel! Move already! I want you to make me feel it!” 

Cas snarled and rocked back up to his knees as he pulled himself free in order to land three sharp slaps to Jimmy’s reddened skin. He smirked at the startled shout the slaps earned him before he quickly gripped Jimmy’s hips and positioned himself to thrust back in harshly. He held himself there for a moment, grinning at the low, frustrated cry the movement ripped from Jimmy before he set himself to a hard, punishing pace.    
  
Jimmy’s spine arched up as he screamed, the sound loud and echoing in their bedroom, punctuated by the harsh slaps of skin on skin. Castiel had been worked up and aroused since he had dragged Jimmy over his lap to spank him so he knew this wouldn’t last long. “Who do you belong to?” 

Jimmy sobbed and twisted his hands in the blankets again, ruining the lines and wrinkling them as he arched his back and held himself still so that Cas could drag him back into each thrust. “You! I belong to you!”    
  
Castiel groaned and thrust twice more before burying himself as he came with a shout, “Jimmy!” He idly realized as he came that he would leave bruises over Jimmy’s hips again, possessive marks that thrilled him each time he saw them. As he came, all energy seeped from him until he finally sighed and let himself fall forward.

Castiel collapsed on top of Jimmy, his body molding itself around his twin before he sighed and bent to kiss his shoulder blade gently. He slowly pulled himself free and collapsed on the bed next to Jimmy before groaning as the alarm clock went off. Jimmy flailed in response and reached over to slap at the alarm clock twice before the annoying klaxon silenced. 

The room was quiet then except for their panting from being startled and then Jimmy burst into laughter, rolling over to glom onto Castiel. Castiel wrapped his arms silently around his still laughing twin until Jimmy pressed up, licking into Cas’ mouth with a dangerous grin. “Come on,” Jimmy bade as he pushed himself up off the bed. “Go shower while I get the sheets in the washer. Then we can reply to D while we eat breakfast.” 

Castiel groaned but forced himself up from the bed and disappeared through the doorway to stumble into the kitchen and start coffee. Jimmy may be a despicable morning person but he was hardly functional without at least two cups of coffee. Castiel wasn’t much better. He could hear Jimmy turning on some atrocious jpop… kpop? He wasn’t well versed enough in Asian languages to tell the difference; and smiled softly to himself. He passed his twin in the hallway where he was shoving their sheets into the washer and bent in to kiss his shoulder as he passed on his way to the shower. 

Their morning passed quickly between showers, laundry, and breakfast. Jimmy got caught up in making sure that he had their grocery list completed and Castiel made sure their clothes for the week were selected and put into the wardrobe so they were prepared. He eyed the laptop and brought it out to the kitchen as he saw Jimmy put away his paper list. Smiling, he approached and caged his twin in so that he could kiss his neck and place the macbook before him.    
  
He opened it to the last web browser, landing himself on D’s profile. It was mostly bare, although there was a beautiful picture of D bent over shirtless over the hood of a muscle car, arms outstretched in beautiful submission. 

Castiel smirked as Jimmy grunted in front of him and arched back against Castiel’s body. “Please tell me we get to fuck that up in all of the best ways?”

Castiel chuckled and shook his head in amusement at his twin. Trust Jimmy to be so crass but speak the words they both wanted to say. “I’m sure that D would be very upset with you for fucking up his car,” he mused.    
  
A hand came back to half-heartedly slap his shoulder, earning his twin a growl. “I meant the pretty boy splayed out on the hood of the car,” Jimmy snarked back.

Castiel kissed Jimmy’s wrist and nodded as he opened the conversation between them. “I think, if we play our cards right, he’ll beg us to.”

He read over the previous email from Dean and began his response. 

From:  Metallicar67

_ Hi there,  _

_ I saw your scene at the Playspace tonight. It was really cool how you were able to take care of your sub and take him through that experience. I haven’t seen a lot of Dominants like you who are comfortable to do that without having to rely on a bunch of bullshit grandstanding to get what you want. I’m sure you got a lot of horny subs throwing themselves at you, but I just figured I could reach out seeing I’m new in town. I hope to see another one of your scenes soon, and maybe even be in one, if you’re cool with that.  _ __  
_  
_ __ By the way, are you like… an Angel on Thursday and the Devil every other day? 

_ Take care  _

_ \- D’ _

Castiel considered the message before clicking the reply button

from:  Angel of Thursday

_ Hello D,  _

_ I did catch you in the crowd, it was hard not to notice you and how responsive you were. I appreciate your candor and your kind words regarding the scene.  _ _ TartanTerror _ _ is an old friend and a frequent play partner. _

“Ooh,” Jimmy said as he read Castiel craft the message. “Are you trying to hide the fact that we’re twins, or just straight pretending you’re me? You never play with Jamie. Do you think he hasn’t figured out that we’re different people?”

“I’m unsure if he’s aware that we’re twins, he’ll quickly figure it out. Seeing he wrote to me assuming it was you, I thought that I would just set it up and then we can explain at the club.”

“Well here’s hoping he doesn’t freak out when he realizes,” Jimmy muttered.

Castiel hummed in response and then continued the message.  _ I would be delighted to discuss a scene with you, figure out if we are compatible and negotiate a scene. Will you be attending the  _ **_Fire and Ice_ ** _ party next weekend? We could discuss something in depth then. I believe you only caught the latter half of the scene with Tartan, can you share a few of your hard limits and what you would look for in a scene? Even if we are not compatible, I would be happy to introduce you to my partner and a few of the regulars and help you network.  _

_ You’ll find, in theological myth, that Angels are warriors of God. I’m hardly hellish, but I’m certainly no cherub. You would do well to remember that. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon.  _

_ \- Thursday _


	4. Bros before BDSM Hoes

Chapter 4) 

Dean woke up the next morning pleasantly sore and itching under his skin. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before forcing himself up to go turn the coffee pot on. Until he had the carafe drained, he was going to be useless and he had work in less than an hour. He arched up, using the counters to aid him in popping his back and stretch out his knotted muscles. 

The sting and brush of his boxer briefs against his tender thighs helped to soothe him as he attempted to bring brain functions back online with the first cup of coffee. He scrubbed a hand over his face after draining the too-hot cup in eager gulps and then went to get dressed for the day, dragging work jeans and a tank on before covering it with a shirt and a flannel. 

It was getting colder and he hated it, though it beat Kansas or North Dakota with the dreary snow that never seemed to end. He silently wondered if Sam was wearing shorts to the office or something equally absurd while he filled his second cup of coffee and threw some scrambled eggs together with freezer waffles on his plate. 

He quickly checked Fetlife but noted he didn’t have a reply yet. Draining his second cup and putting his plate in the sink to wash when he got home, he filled up his thermos with the rest of the coffee and grabbed his keys and boots to head out. 

Work seemed like an endless sea of bad spark plugs, leaky hoses, and self-righteous assholes who thought the hardest part about having a car was driving it places. He knew it was those same dicks that made his car insurance skyrocket nearly a hundred bucks a month when he moved to the state. Idiots couldn’t drive. 

He was shocked he made it to lunch time without cursing a customer out and settled himself down with his sandwich and chips as he flicked his phone open to see both a reply from Sam, and an email alert that he had a new message on Fetlife. 

Sammy first. Bros before BDSM Hos and all that. 

`I feel like you were trying to insult me by calling me Nerd, but it’s appropriate.`

Dean grinned and took a bite of his sandwich before texting back, `I mean it might be appropriate but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t an insult. You doing okay?`

It took almost no time before he had a response, `Yeah Dean, I’m doing great. How are you? How’s Baltimore? Seen any Rodents of Unusual Size?`

Dean scoffed at the Princess Bride reference, what a nerd. `Only Mack, he lives in the linen closet, seems pretty nice as long as I bring him a feral cat once or twice a week.`

`I know you’re joking but I think that’s going to give me nightmares.`

`How do you know I’m joking?`

`Jerk`

`Bitch` Dean felt so much better now that they had talked. `You gonna come visit me and Mack anytime soon?`

`Yeah, I’ll try to figure something out for next month… or Turkey day if nothing else. Maybe Mack can go visit his rat cousins down the road while I’m there though?`

Dean grinned and shook his head in amusement, `Sure I’ll tell him to take a hike down to the Hip Hop Fish and Chicken for the week. I gotta get back to work, talk soon Sammy.`

`Oh gross, we aren’t eating there when I come to see you now. TTYL`

`Talk later, Nerd.`

Family conversations completed, Dean eagerly opened the browser to log into Fetlife and check his message. He actually had two. One was from a rando who had assured Dean that he would _“provide the pain and dominance you are searching for as I shove my cock down your throat, Boy”_ ugh. 

Deleting it, he opened the second message on Fetlife and beamed when he saw it was a reply back from Angel of Thursday and not another random pick-up line from some arrogant douche. Clicking open the message he read through it eagerly. 

From: Angel of Thursday

_Hello D,_

__

__

_I did catch you in the crowd, it was hard not to notice you and how responsive you were. I appreciate your candor and your kind words regarding the scene. TartanTerror is an old friend and a frequent play partner._

_I would be delighted to discuss a scene with you, figure out if we are compatible and negotiate a scene. Will you be attending the Fire and Ice party next weekend? We could discuss something in depth then. I believe you only caught the latter half of the scene with Tartan, can you share a few of your hard limits and what you would look for in a scene? Even if we are not compatible, I would be happy to introduce you to my partner and a few of the regulars and help you network._

_You’ll find, in theological myth, that Angels are warriors of God. I’m hardly hellish, but I’m certainly no cherub. You would do well to remember that._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_\- Thursday._

Dean shivered as he read the last paragraph, a blush rising in his cheeks as he quickly turned the screen off and picked up his sandwich. He didn’t know how to reply back to that with a straight face and he wasn’t keen on one of his coworkers getting nosy and trying to figure out what was going on. Still… He really wanted to respond. Making up his mind, he quickly looked up the event that Thursday had mentioned and after reading it, rsvp’d. He reopened the messages then and clicked the reply box.

From: Metallicar67

_Hi Angel,_

Shit that sounded cheesy as hell. He deleted it and tried again. 

_Hi Thursday,_

__

__

_I wasn’t aware there was one but after looking it up, I’m definitely going to be there. I’m fairly new to the community. I’ve been practicing and playing for several years but new to Baltimore and the wider community as a whole. I tend toward masochism and submission though I’m hardly the type to cry at your feet. Some of my soft limits include belittlement and being slapped across the face or backhanded. I prefer scenes where I am given tasks to complete or expectations and I can work to meet them, or scenes where I am given specific commands. I like my partners to take control. Hard Limits include permanent body modification or disfigurement, caning of feet, scat play, drinking piss, and needles… but knives are fine. I’m okay with blood or heavy pain, I’m fine with collars for a scene, light breath play is fine, gagging is fine as long as there is an alternate safeword action. I like to… wear panties on occasion but I don’t like getting feminized or called a girl. Other than that? I am pretty open. I’ve done a lot of impact play but haven’t gotten to experience a lot of other stuff. I saw the theme and that fire play and wax play were part of the themes. I haven’t tried either but I am interested in trying them. I think overall knowing your limits and what you’re comfortable with and then letting you take the reins works for me. I do like a bit of pain so please feel free to dish it out._

_Potentially yours,_

_\- D._

He looked at it and considered it… wondering if it was too forward but then deciding he didn’t really care. Thursday would like it or wouldn’t. 

He clicked send. 

~*~*~

Dean spent a stupid amount of time getting ready for the party, which was weird because he expected to be naked pretty quickly into the scene. He had slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and had refrained from wearing any lotions or colognes. Thursday had assured him that he wanted to try fire play with Dean and those could mess with the scene. He filled up with pasta before leaving, grabbing bottled water, a couple bananas, some jerky and some granola bars for after. He knew himself and if Thursday could fuck with him while scening with someone else, he was going to need the calories and sugar to get himself okay enough to drive home after taking part in actual play. 

The drive to the club was soothing, Baby’s big motor purring and Zeppelin crooning from the old speakers. He pulled up beside the club, parking down the street and stared at the door. Last time he had felt excited at the prospect of going in and playing. Now nerves were eating him as he tugged the key from the ignition and closed Baby’s door with the comforting creak of old hinges. He got through registration and put up his gear before tugging off boots and socks so he could walk barefoot into the club. He wasn’t ready to ditch his clothes yet, full negotiations hadn’t happened. But he didn’t want to fight with his boots in the middle of a scene either. 

He walked into the lounge area, taking in the same hypnotic bass-heavy music and dark lighting. He could see different booths set up, and his interest was captured by someone going through a wand demonstration to a potential customer. “D?” a gravelly deep voice sounded behind him and it sent a shiver up his back. 

He turned and met the blue eyes of the Dominant standing across from him. He felt that same shiver of danger slink through his spine like when he went hunting and caught the eye of a vampire. That distinct feeling of being prey. He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and nodding. “Hi, Thursday.” 

The man’s lips twitch in amused acknowledgement as he cocked his head a bit to the side and let cerulean eyes slowly trail down Dean’s body. Fuck. “Castiel.”

Dean had to take a moment for his brain to reboot. “Sorry?” 

The man chuckled and held a hand out to Dean, “Castiel. My name,” he clarified. 

Dean swallowed and he nodded slowly, a smile crossing his lips unbidden in response. That name was both beautiful and ridiculous. “Pleasure to meet you Cas, I’m Dean.” 

Castiel stared at him for a long moment and Dean suddenly wondered if he shouldn’t have shortened the Dominant’s name before a pleased smile crossed thin lips, “I believe the pleasure will be mutual. Come, let’s talk.” 

~*~*~

Castiel had led him over to one of the clusters of chairs and had positioned them to sit where they were close enough to lean in and talk. Dean was honestly kind of shocked that he hadn’t been put on his knees for the discussion but relaxed as Castiel spoke to him calmly and with respect. 

They talked through safewords and limits, negotiated sex and what parts of humiliation triggered Dean to the point that he dropped from the scene. They talked about his limits and his expectations for the kinks he hadn’t tried. Each murmured response, each slow, measured sentence uncurled something in Dean’s spine until all he was left with was the itch.

It was time. 

Dean followed Castiel as the man stood, staring down at Dean with such intensity that it felt like his skin was prickling with lightning. He was ordered to follow and he managed not to stumble with pure determination. His body was humming, singing with the need to move and fight. But he willed that fighting, snarling wounded beast back into its cage as he shadowed Castiel into the back room. The lights were low and there were different stations with fire raging across skin and whips snapping in the air. 

It curled something primitive and wanting in Dean’s stomach. 

He followed Castiel past a rigging scene and through the circle of different benches to a spot toward the middle of the room. There were people already gathered near the bench and Castiel circled the lone piece of furniture there, turning to face Dean as he approached. Suddenly, the jeans and black tshirt seemed inadequate covering as Castiel’s blue eyes searched him out. “What are your safewords, Dean?” 

Dean swallowed down the need to joke, the scoff and grin, the deflection he wore like armor out in the world. “Green, Yellow, Red, Sir.” 

Castiel nodded once as he settled into his stance and waited, searching Dean’s face, “and what is your color now?”

Dean let the easy power wash over him as he relaxed his shoulders. “Green, Sir.” 

Castiel nodded once. “I expect you to inform me if that changes, I won’t ask you again unless I suspect you are being unsafe, understood?” 

Dean nodded once in response. “Understood, Sir.” 

Castiel’s lips twitched once as he let his eyes wander once more. “Good. Strip.” 

The order was so jarring after the conversation they had been having but Dean immediately reached down, arms crossed as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and folded it quickly to set down before undoing his belt to curl and then his jeans. He folded those as well and dropped them on top of the others and glanced up at Castiel, hands on the waistband of his boxer briefs. He was met with a single raised eyebrow that made his stomach clench in apprehension and arousal before he quickly pushed them down and folded them, dropping them on his jeans. 

He was bare before Castiel, his chest heaving a bit as he took deep breaths to calm his nerves, especially with the eyes on him, crowding in, surrounding him. This was the type of humiliation he could handle, he’d informed Cas. But the eyes that stared out in the dark, shadowed room still made him feel like hunted prey. 

The Dominant approached him, the contrast of their clothed states stark as he circled. He was wearing black jeans, a white button up, sleeves rolled up casually even as his torso was hugged tight by the grey vest while he circled Dean silently. A hand came out, trailing fingers across the ink splashed across skin. Fingers brushed Dean’s chest as Castiel circled him, glancing across the anti-possession mark there, trailed around Dean’s back and down to the side profile of Baby memorialized on his thigh. His fingers traced so close to Dean’s cock that his body swayed and his eyelids fluttered before they traced up across his and Sam’s initials on his forearm, teasing down the blade of a lightsaber separating their names. 

Suddenly, Castiel’s fist was in his hair and he leaned in to speak in Dean’s ear. “You’re so pretty like this, naked and vulnerable, waiting for me to hurt you. Do you like it when someone can give you what you crave, Dean? Does it make you feel special?” 

Dean whimpered high in his throat as the hand tightened and twisted so his hair yanked at his scalp painfully. He swore thickly and earned himself a quick, sharp slap to the thigh. Keening he barely heard the order to kneel, but the fist pressing on his scalp clued him in as he sank down to his knees on the concrete floor. Green eyes rolled up to meet blue and Castiel’s face seemed set in stone, that singular eyebrow raised. He released Dean’s hair and stepped away, lip quirking as Dean swayed after him needfully. 

The man turned to a bag set on the bench and pulled out a collar. The stark black leather shone in the low lighting and Dean swallowed down a little whine of desire as the man approached. Dean lost seconds as soon as the cool leather and soft fur brushed his heated skin and his eyes fluttered shut. The slow constriction, tugs from the buckles being locked in place, the clink of the D-ring as it fell cold against his skin. He lost himself in sensation and that rush of heated desire. 

_Claimed._

Dean opened his eyes as a finger slid through the D-ring and yanked him forward. He crashed against the Dominant and looked up, cheek pressed against the man’s hips, the thick outline of Castiel’s arousal playing against his lips. He grunted and shifted forward, desperate for the feel of the other man but didn’t move to run his mouth over Castiel’s cock until the order came down. “Suck. Get me wet. Through the pants for now, Dean.” 

Dean whined again and quickly turned to run his tongue desperately across the black denim, sucking firmly there, mouth open and panting as he felt the length twitch in it’s denim prison, straining forward for more of Dean’s mouth. 

He managed a few more moments until Castiel’s hand was in his hair and yanking him away again. He stepped back out of reach and released Dean before patting his thigh once. “Follow, hands and knees.” 

Dean feels the rush of humiliation slither down his spine as he crawled after Castiel to the bench. He focused on the cold floor beneath him, the thrumming bass that seemed to vibrate in his bones, and the steady gait of the man he followed. Castiel patted the bench once after hefting his bag off of it and Dean grunted as he climbed up. Cheeks stained red, he forced himself to look up at Castiel who stood before him, a pleased smile gracing his lips. “Good boy, Dean. You’re doing very well,” the man’s gravely voice rasped. It felt like satin and sandpaper as it rushed over Dean, his own cock thickening where it hung between his spread legs. 

Castiel walked to the side and reached down to tease a finger across an old scar on Dean’s shoulder as he passed. Dean lost sight of Castiel, and tensed before drifting hands slid across another thick scar on Dean’s hip. Castiel came around again, finding the jagged edges of a bullet wound scar then teased those long digits through his hair, relaxing some of Dean’s tension. He shifted back, still circling and cataloging the scars. Dean held still and waited for him to circle around again, trusting in the pattern that the man had already set. 

A sudden pain seared through him, burning that expectation away as a paddle smacked across his ass. It bloomed heat after the jolting pain and a grunt escaped him as his hands curled into fists. He heaved a desperate sigh as the paddle fell again and again, his eyes closing tight from the three smacks, even as his shoulders lost more of their tension. 

Suddenly there was a murmur and the crowd that had circled around them forced Dean’s attention back to them as they parted.

Castiel approached from the crowd. 

Dean’s heart stuttered, this version… this vision, shirtless and wild as he had been the week before. The man crouched down in front of Dean for a moment, interrupting the scene as the paddle Cas had been wielding was placed on his lower back. A hand traced up his spine and Dean only barely caught sight of the man’s collar before Castiel used it to lift the other man, his twin, to his feet. There was a moment where they stared at each other, neither moving. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow that made Dean flinch but the other man smirked and leaned in to kiss Castiel. Dean was absolutely still, mind processing, racing, trying to put it all together. He was sure now, that this other man was Dark and Handsome. The Dominant from the other night. But Castiel had been the one to message him. His head was spinning as Castiel turned to him and curled an arm around his twin’s waist. 

“Dean, this is Jimmy. Angel of Tuesday,” he introduced and Dean’s mind raced as he connected Castiel’s words to the profile, their statuses, the collar. He stared at the twins silently but nodded as he tried to find his voice. 

“Perhaps you would enjoy it if Jimmy joins us?”

Dean swallowed and considered, eyes roaming over the twins before he cleared his throat. Castiel's face was impassive but Jimmy's eyes were bright and mischievous. 

He fought for his voice and words, tension mounting between them before finally he breathed and let it flow away. "Yes, Sirs."


	5. Broken Into Pieces

Chapter 5) 

Jimmy eased himself forward as Castiel stood still, watching them. Jimmy teased a hand up across Dean’s cheek and into his hair, petting him as blue eyes scanned his face. “Hello Beautiful,” Jimmy greeted softly and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as a flush crossed freckled cheeks. Jimmy chuckled and it snapped Dean’s eyes open again, “Can you run through your safewords for me, Sweetheart? I want to make sure I know them,” he explained softly. 

Dean licked his lips, feeling the fire of each spectators’ eyes as they settled on him. It felt like his skin was being flayed off. He trembled with it, brought back to the surface from where he had drifted with the pain and realizing just how exposed he was made his stomach clench tight. “Green, yellow, red. Thank you, Sir.” He managed after a moment. 

Jimmy chuckled and let his fingers tease back to cup the nape of Dean’s neck. The steady, warm presence was enough to ease some of the tension in Dean’s arms as they held him upright on the bench. “Very good, Beautiful, you’re so polite. My brother and I are going to break you into pieces and put you back together. All you have to do is obey and let go. Can you do that for me, Beautiful?” 

Dean nodded once, his eagerness for approval and for release edging him closer to the frenzy before he leapt from the precipice. He didn’t truly know the twins, but he had good instincts and his gut was telling him they could be trusted to catch him anyway. 

Jimmy pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead then and nodded to him. “Very good, Beautiful. Give us your color then.” he guided as he stood up and squeezed Dean’s nape gently, the pressure tightening the collar around his throat infinitesimally. 

“Green, Sir.” 

Castiel approached them and unlike Jimmy’s easy stance and quiet assurance, Castiel contained power that leaked out in each measured movement. He moved forward as Jimmy eased his hand to slide down Dean’s spine in a gentle caress. The gentle, possessive stroke eased Dean and settled him before Castiel grabbed his chin to lift his eyes up. Green met Cerulean and Dean gasped at the arched angle, his cock twitching again at the slowly raised eyebrow as Castiel gave Dean a measuring look. “I’m going to resume paddling you now,” he informed casually and the paddle was lifted from where it was balanced at the base of his spine.

Dean shivered and swallowed the joke that immediately came to mind. “If it pleases you, Sir,” he managed. 

Castiel smirked as a hand quickly smacked across the meat of Dean’s ass, Jimmy catching him off guard with the strike and dragging a squeak from him. Two Dominants meant double the sensation and Dean was worried he wouldn’t be able to drift into the pain because of it. 

The thought thrilled him.

“Move. I want you to present yourself for us, Dean. Chest down, ass in the air.” Castiel ordered as if he were specifying how he wanted his eggs at breakfast. The order came with such self-assurance as if he knew that Dean would not dare to contradict. Wouldn’t think of disobeying it. 

Dean whimpered, the noise swallowed by the music as he pressed his chest down. He had to fight to keep from jerking upward as his flushed skin slid across the cool leather padding of the bench. He shivered from it as he arched his back, ass pressed high and back, exposed for all to see. The flash of humiliation sang through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hands clenched into fists. There was a moment’s pause. Silence. The whisper of sensation as someone. Jimmy. Runs his fingers along Dean’s right side.

Dean can feel the eyes on him and they peel him apart. Make him feel vulnerable. A shift in the air beside him, a lingering heat of a body so close and yet a chasm away. He shivered as goose-flesh slithered down his back. His muscles clenched and released, leaving him aching from the tension. Waiting. Hoping for some sort of absolution that wouldn’t ever come. 

Eyes fluttered shut from where they stared at the floor. His mind blanking. His legs were spread so wide he imagined everyone could see the most intimate parts of him. He tensed, a fine tremor spasming through him and he swallowed down the anxiety and fear that clawed at him. His nerves felt like they were singing and pulsing to the point that his lips opened and he almost called yellow. He was desperate for some sort of contact. He needed something to cut through the tension curdling his stomach.

The paddle fell in a resounding crack.

Dean had been so tense, edged so close to the precipice that the paddle’s fall felt like a gunshot. His fists clenched and seized as he fought to hold the position, back bowing as the second strike falls. They come faster. Harder. Varied to keep him from easing into the rhythm. He feels his skin blush pink. The fire building as welts redden and rise. The nerves in his ass and thighs lighting up in crackles of white hot pain. 

The pain and shock of each of the blows brought Dean closer and closer to the edge. He trembled as he strained to keep his position before he felt himself surge. His gut clenched tight as he tried to keep control, his mind flashing back to the scene with Jamie, “please Sirs!” The words startle him as they spill unbidden. There is a pause as they wait. 

“What do you need, Beautiful?” Jimmy is suddenly there, kneeling in front of him, face kind. But his blue eyes are darkened with lust, his cock is hard in his jeans, and his expression hints at something colder beneath the surface. 

Dean licks red, bitten lips as he meets Jimmy’s eyes, “May I cum sir? Please I’m so close.” 

Jimmy cups his cheeks in his hands and leans forward to kiss his forehead. Lips brushing skin before pulling back. “No.” 

Dean opens his mouth as if to beg anew before a swish is heard right before several stripes of heat land across his thighs with a heavy concussive blast. The pain is different. Subtle. But it rose all the same and his legs began to sting and throb from the marks left by leather tails. He looked up at Jimmy, eyes wide when the flogger fell again and he cried out wordlessly. Begging. Pleading. Thankful… He cannot tell the difference in his own mind. All he can see is the man in front of him. 

The scene continues.

Dean lost himself into the gentle caresses over his back and the flooding pain across his ass and thighs that came with each fall of the flogger. A few times Castiel would order him to arch further and a strike would cross over his balls hanging between his thighs drawing a scream from him. But each time it happened he felt that familiar swell and he would cry out. Beg. scream. Plead to cum, for release. 

Each time, he was denied. 

The last denial came from Jimmy with a gentle stroke to his hair before trailing hands skidded down his left side as he circled behind Dean. A broken sob fell from Dean’s lips as he felt those cool hands stroke across heated, abused flesh and suddenly Castiel was there in front of him. 

Castiel stared at him for a moment, expression calm but firm, nothing like the gentle coos that fell sweetly from Jimmy's lips. “Sir, Please,” Dean begged softly and something softened in Castiel’s eyes before he reached down to grip the ring of Dean’s collar and used it to guide Dean’s face up so he could crouch down and kiss him possessively. Dean tumbled from the edge as he kissed back eagerly, submitting quickly to the sharp nips and demanding presses of lips against his own. Castiel kissed as if he were devouring Dean’s soul and it dragged whimpers and moans from Dean even as he blushed deeply in embarrassment for how easily they tore him apart. 

His sense of self depreciation ended quickly with the searing pain of an open handed slap to his ass. Jimmy staking his own claim and demanding the same attention that his twin received. Jimmy’s hands cupped Dean’s cheeks and spread them, dragging another flush up his chest and face as he was laid bare for all to see. “He’s so fucking pretty, Castiel,” Jimmy managed and Dean dropped his head as much as he could with Castiel’s hand holding his collar tight. “I think we should take him, ruin him… open him up nice and sloppy and fuck him together.” 

The words broke something inside of Dean. The last vestiges of pride and control that he had over himself melted at the possessive words and he keened as he hunched, hand coming down quickly to wrap around the base of his own cock, squeezing harshly to keep himself from coming without permission. His own release was imminent and he knelt rigidly, panting, trying hard not to disobey. The world around them was a roar of nothingness and it took a while to recognize that Castiel was speaking to him, to catch the cadence of his words and focus on them. 

“That’s it… so good for us. Look at you, being such a good boy.” The praise came gently and he let out another keening sob. “Very good Dean, so very good for us. You did it. You kept yourself from cumming without permission. Because you know that your cum is ours now don’t you? Ours until we take the collar off. Such a good boy, Dean. You did very well. Ease up now.” Castiel ordered. 

Jimmy was there at his other side, a hand slowly stroking down Dean’s back, gentling the fire that surged through him. “So good for us, Beautiful. Such a perfect boy. Your submission is so good. You’re so good.” He praised, voice higher, gentler but no less possessive and loving. “Such a good boy, Beautiful. You’re so good for us.” 

Dean sobbed lightly and felt Jimmy’s arms drape around him as Castiel cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “It’s alright, Dean. You’ve done so well. Such a good boy. I know Jimmy took you so close to that edge. You want us to do what he said? To share you?” He soothed, “You just have to keep being a good boy for us, and you’ll earn that.” He promised. 

Dean nodded in understanding and got a stroke down his spine and another kiss to his forehead in response. “Can you be good for us, Dean? We want to reward you like that, Beautiful.” Jimmy asked softly and Dean nodded again quickly dragging chuckles from the twins. 

“What’s your color, Dean?” Castiel asked then, his tone somber and possessive. The bass rumble of it dragged a shiver across Dean’s skin and he looked up to meet mirrored faces with identical blue eyes. “Green, Sirs.” 

Jimmy flashed a grin at him and it was all teeth and temptation that sparked another surge of want in Dean’s stomach. Castiel was more reserved but his lips curled up in approval before he pressed one last kiss to his forehead and stood.


	6. Blood and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited by the GORGEOUS artwork that [Troubleseeker](https://twitter.com/_Troubleseeker/status/1276524630199672832?s=19) did for this challenge!!!!! Please go check out her stuff and tell her how amazing she is!!!! (Or comment on it below!)

Chapter 6)

Castiel paused, standing there over Dean and the air of authority he wielded so casually made Dean feel like he was kneeling at the feet of a warrior god. He felt humbled and desperate to prove himself to him and the feeling only helped him sink further in. Castiel ran a finger down along Dean’s face before looking up, his eyes catching a strange light.

“Turn over, Dean. Lie on your back,” Castiel ordered as he stepped away and released Dean’s collar.

Dean forced himself up, thighs trembling at the shift in position and the flaring pain from the earlier thrashing. He struggled to get himself in place, a sob wrenching itself from his throat as the leather pressed into the welts across his ass and thighs. He trembled there, cock purpling from how hard he was. He took a moment, stomach clenching and trembling as he forced himself to stay still and slowly relax into the pressure and pain that it caused.

Once he was able to settle, he opened his eyes to take in the scene around him. His ass and thighs seemed to throb in time with the bass beats and Dean flushed red at seeing so many avid spectators. Movement caught his eye and he turned to stare. It was like every movement happened in slow motion, like his brain couldn’t catch up with the lag of his body. He blinked, eyes focusing slowly at the flicker until they sharpened and he realized it was Jimmy standing proudly by his legs with a lighter held up and igniting the wick on a candle. Dean stared at the flame, his legs trembling as he clenched the muscles in his body to the point of spasms.

Another flash caught his eye on the other side, just as Jimmy started to catch fire to the candle’s wick. Castiel was there, wrapping leather restraints around his wrist and then dragging it up to clip it to the ring bolted into the bench behind his head. Dean whimpered and caught Castiel’s eyes, earning himself a small quirk of lips, a half smile that promised pain and pleasure with the smallest play of muscle.

Dean’s other hand was captured and locked in place above his head, forcing Dean to stretch and shift on the bench so his back wasn’t bowed backwards. He panted and jerked his wrists at the restraints, feeling their give. He was surprised to feel the shift of leather. They weren’t so tight that he couldn’t struggle out of them, if needed.

The flicker of flame caught his eye again and his gaze snapped back to Jimmy. The man was smiling at him before turning to catch a kiss from Castiel that drew a soft moan from Dean. They were perfect together, sinful with how they fit together. Castiel had cupped the back of Jimmy’s head to kiss him before blowing out the flame and laughing at Jimmy’s put out expression. Dean watched as Jimmy fished the lighter back out of his pants to light it before Castiel grabbed his attention again as he approached.

He held a knife in his hand.

Dean went still, his senses flaring as he lurched out of the fog that had been clouding his head. He couldn’t afford to drift, couldn’t let the pain and the endorphins shake him. The man had a knife and was approaching him.

Dean felt a thrill run through him and his cock twitched, precum beading and dripping from the head of his cock in anticipation and fear. He could hear the uptick in the murmuring of the crowd gathered around them. Castiel couldn’t take this too far, not with so many witnesses.

Of course, he could stab Dean, slit his throat before anyone could stop him.

Dean moaned softly as the blade of the knife teased across his rib. It slid up slowly with the flat side of the blade across his skin before it was lifted right before it got to his nipple. He panted as soon as it was lifted, his cock twitching again as Jimmy flicked the lighter, snapping his attention back to the shirtless twin. He stared at the relit candle before another slide of cool steel danced across his chest and his eyes jerked back to Castiel.

Castiel had circled up beside Dean’s head, his clothed cock inches from Dean’s mouth. If Dean arched his neck he could mouth at the impressive length hidden away. His mouth watered at the idea as the blade teased up, edging so carefully across his throat and he keened loudly as his cock twitched again twice, precum streaming from his cock as he desperately tried to keep himself from cumming.

Castiel chuckled and the deep, dark sound was enough to wretch a sob from him once the blade teased down across his shoulder. Suddenly a hand was there, at his throat, wrapping fingers alongside the collar and pressing lightly. “You cannot move, Dean. If you move this could be a disaster. Do you understand me?”

Dean’s heart was racing so fast he was sure that Castiel could feel it where his fingers were pressed into his pulse. He felt dizzy with the rush of it all and he nodded. “Yes, Sir.” he managed as Castiel brought the knife up, shifting his grip so he held it firmly. Dean’s eyes were riveted by it as it crept closer to his chest. He was so caught up in the approaching blade, panting raggedly as he tensed, waiting.

Liquid fire spilled itself over his thighs and edged close to his cock. The shock of it, unexpected and sudden, ripped a scream from Dean. His body locked up tightly as he fought against moving while Jimmy poured wax across his thighs and hip. Suddenly, before he could draw breath again, another line of fire raced down his chest in a steel carved line.

Another desperate scream left Dean as his fists clenched into fists and he fought against arching up or jerking away. His entire body shook with it, the desperate grip on his sanity as he tried not to move before he gasped in another desperate breath and forced himself to relax and collapse back against the bench. He glanced down, careful not to move his head, only his eyes, to find blood welling and dripping from the cut on his chest.

“Such a good boy, Dean. Very good little one. You didn’t move a bit. You listen so perfectly for us.” Castiel murmured as he bent to kiss Dean’s forehead. He looked over and smiled as Jimmy stroked a hand across the unmarred hip.

Jimmy was gentle. Teasing his fingers across the unmarked skin and through the pool of precum on Dean’s stomach, centimeters from Dean’s straining cock. “You’re so fucking perfect for us, Beautiful. You did exactly as you were ordered. Such a gift for us, Angel,” he cooed. He waited half a second more before he teased another line of wax up the unmarked hip and across Dean’s stomach, the line of dripping wax crossing over Dean’s throbbing cock.

Dean was floating, edged along conscious attentiveness and subspace. He could feel himself drifting a little further away with each of the flashes of searing pain. He screamed again as the wax burnt molten over his cock before cooling and then suddenly there was another line of fire across his upper left shoulder. He sobbed openly at the overwhelming pain and he flexed his hands but didn’t move and suddenly the knife was pulled away.

“Such a good job, well done Dean. Such a good boy for us,” Castiel praised. Jimmy blew out the candle and took the proffered knife from Castiel before he stepped away. Dean watched the exchange before refocusing as Castiel undid his arms and stepped to the side before reaching down, gripping Dean by the collar and lifting him up for a filthy, demanding kiss.

It was the first time that Castiel had broken his demeanor. The first time he had shown any sort of emotion beyond dispassion. The kiss was possessive and demanding. A tongue pressed against Dean’s mouth and slipped in at the groan that parted lips. Dean eagerly pushed into it, naked, cold, desperate, wanting. He couldn’t focus or think, powerless to identify a singular emotion. All he could do was feel and surrender.

Castiel broke the kiss, blue eyes dark with want as he met Dean’s gaze. He smirked then and gripped Dean’s arm above the bleeding cut, blood spreading out in his handprint as he helped Dean lie flat again. Dean could feel the blood spread from the man’s grip, the flair of pain. But the handprint only felt like a brand of possession and it stirred his want into a higher frenzy.

Jimmy came up and handed something to Castiel, before bending down over Dean and running his hand through the puddled blood on his chest before gripping Dean’s right arm and bending down to kiss him gently. He and Castiel may have been identical but they were different in every move. His kisses were teasing, nipping and playful as opposed to the demanding, possessive ones Castiel preferred.

Castiel carefully dragged a cold cloth across Dean’s chest then, earning a squawk from Dean at the cool temperature as the man began to carefully scrub and clean the blood off of his chest. With the blood went sweat and Dean shivered from the careful cleansing as Jimmy ran his clean hand through Dean’s short hair to keep him in place for the kisses.

When he finally pulled away, Dean was left panting and wanting more. Jimmy grinned widely, eyes lit with mischief as he ran a thumb over Dean’s lips and shook his head in amusement. “Wait here for me, Darling. You’re so beautiful when you’re eager,” he teased. Castiel had moved down to clean off the solidified wax, rubbing the cloth over his skin firmly to get rid of the traces.

Dean arched and whined desperately as the cloth ran across his cock and down his thighs. Once he decided Dean was sufficiently cleaned, Castiel turned to drop the cloth in the growing pile of used tools and toys. Dean barely saw him before a soft woosh snapped his attention back to Jimmy.

The man was approaching him, eyes twinkling with that same mischievous look and Dean sucked in a breath at seeing the lit fire wand in hand. Dean had seen a demonstration years ago, and again the week previously when the corseted woman dragged fire across the bottom’s skin, setting it ablaze before putting it out. Dean had never tried it, but he had been intrigued. Now, faced with it, he felt that same searing fear race through him.

Jimmy cupped the fire in his own hand, a quick flash before pushing it into Dean’s calf. It was a hot spreading warmth and Dean dragged a quick breath in shock at the dichotomy from the drying cool water he had just been scrubbed with. Jimmy cupped the fire and pressed it into Dean’s thigh next. Dean whined high in his throat as he jerked and forced himself to stay still. “So good, Beautiful. Look at you.” Jimmy murmured as he finally dragged the wand up Dean’s leg from his ankle to his hip. Dean yelped high and tensed but relaxed with a moan at the smooth warm glide of Jimmy’s hand that put the fire out before it could get too hot.

Castiel crouched down out of sight but before Dean could try to spot him, he cried out from a flash of searing heat across his cock and up his stomach before that warm hand slid across the path and teased Dean who had to grit his teeth and clench his fists to keep from cumming.

“Please!” Dean sobbed out as his cock throbbed and leaked more precum at the touch. He was so fucking close, “please Sir! Please let me cum. Please please please.” he begged. He couldn’t help the tears that began to well in his eyes, so overwhelmed as Jimmy pulled the wand close again and teased it inches from Dean’s cock.

Castiel was there suddenly and Dean tensed so he didn’t jerk and collide with the lit wand. “Not yet, Dean,” Castiel soothed with a hand teasing down his chest as Jimmy flashed the wand one last time across Dean’s stomach then put it out. “You’ve been so good for us, Dean. Such a good boy. You’ve done everything you were supposed to.” Castiel soothed as a sob slipped from Dean. “You’re such a good boy, Dean. You’re almost there,” Castiel promised as Jimmy came up and stood close on the other side of Dean’s head.

Castiel reached across Dean’s face and popped open the button of his twin’s pants. Dean shifted his head, turning to watch as long, deft fingers undid the button. The tendons in his hands shifted subtly under skin as he slipped the button free and dragged the zipper down. This close, Dean could hear the slow ripping sound and his mouth watered as Castiel reached inside Jimmy’s pants, getting another heightened murmur from the crowd as he tugged Jimmy’s hard cock free. He shifted forward, to push the material down so that Jimmy was bared and so very close.

Dean was desperate for him, wanted to taste him, take him deep and choke on his cock. He whined, earning twin chuckles from the Dominants before Castiel bent down to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. Once close enough, he murmured in his ear. “You’re going to keep being our good boy, aren’t you Dean?”

“Yes Sir,” came the choked response.

“Very good. I knew you would. You’re going to take Jimmy’s cock in your mouth Dean. I want you to suck him down, bring him close and get him ready. You said you wanted us both to take you. This time, he’s going to fuck your mouth while I fuck your ass.” Castiel’s voice was even, measured. But underneath the calm exterior, a predatory gleam shone in his eyes.

Dean nodded eagerly, desperate to taste and feel and suck. Castiel stood up then and reached down to take Jimmy’s cock in hand, stroking it twice before he used it to draw his twin closer, smiling when Jimmy stepped forward so his thigh was against the bench and Dean’s mouth was inches away. “Don’t cum.” Castiel ordered them both and then traced the head of Jimmy’s cock across Dean’s lips before letting Dean press forward to sink down around Jimmy’s length.

Castiel edged away as Dean pressed close and sank down enough to choke slightly and pull back, sucking hard on Jimmy’s cock. He flinched when he felt hands across his thighs before they were pushed wide and he blushed at the exposed, vulnerable feeling it invoked.

“God he’s so pretty, Cas. Look at him blush for us. He’s so fucking eager on my cock… sucks head so good, he’s so perfect.” Jimmy groaned as he gripped the collar’s ring and Dean’s hair to rock himself forward. Dean moaned and relaxed his jaw so that Jimmy could fuck into his mouth. Jimmy thrust forward firmly just as Castiel teased against Dean’s rim. He keened around Jimmy as Castiel pressed two fingers into him at once, liberally coated with lube. Dean grunted as Cas pushed them in deep while Jimmy dragged his cock out to let Dean take a breath.

The twins somehow managed to keep Dean off kilter as they thrust at opposite tempos. Jimmy would push into Dean’s throat, singing praises while Castiel dragged his fingers out, teasing against Dean’s prostate or dragging at his rim and stretching him. When Jimmy eased himself backwards so Dean could drag in a desperate breath, Castiel shoved his fingers deep inside, firm and insistent. Dean would yelp or cry out, muffled around Jimmy’s cock as his breath was punched out of him by the hard thrust. The third time Jimmy drags his cock out of Dean’s mouth, Castiel added a third finger and thrusted them forward firmly drawing a low keening wail out of Dean as he pushed down on them. “Please! Please Cas! Please Sir! Need you!” he begged as his hand came up to grip Jimmy’s hip, hand trembling as the man pushed forward again, deeper so that Dean was forced to swallow around him to keep from choking.

“God Castiel… please. He’s so fucking tight and wet. Not going to last.” Jimmy managed between gritted teeth as he pulled back so that Dean could gasp again for air, coughing lightly as he tried to inhale. Castiel ran his free hand across Dean’s thigh and finally pulled his fingers free as Jimmy pushed back in again. Cas quickly slicked his cock up with the remainder of the lube on his hand and added more so that he would slide easily into the man trembling beneath them. He leaned forward as Jimmy did to exchange another heated kiss as Jimmy dragged his cock out of Dean’s mouth again while the younger boy whined and watched them. The twins pulled back minutely, meeting each other’s eyes before they thrust back into Dean in unison.

Breaking the kiss, Castiel and Jimmy both dragged back. Castiel paused with the head of his cock edging at Dean’s rim and Jimmy pulled free completely. Dean whined at the loss and Jimmy laughed in delight. “So fucking perfect for me, Beautiful. Look at you chasing after my cock. Fucking addicted to it, aren’t you?” He teased as he shifted directly above Dean. “I’m just readjusting.” he said as he reached down to grip Dean under his armpits and dragging him carefully up the bench so Dean’s head hung off the edge.

Castiel had stepped forward so they were both comfortable and Jimmy cupped Dean’s cheek, using his thumb to brush away a tear. Dean was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t even think to reply. “We’re going to use you, sweetheart.” Jimmy managed and Dean blinked bleary green eyes up at the man. “We’re going to use your body and fuck you so hard. You just give in, Baby,” Jimmy soothes as his hands run down Dean’s chest, cock pressed to Dean’s lips.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips, his cock edged so close to falling free as it stayed caught on Dean’s rim, “When Jimmy spills, you have permission to come, Dean. But only if you swallow it all down.” Castiel waited for Dean to safeword but received nothing but an eager moan in response. Meeting Jimmy’s eyes, he nodded and they both gripped Dean tight and thrusted.

Jimmy held Dean down at the shoulders as he pushed deep, Dean’s head now positioned perfectly to thrust deep into his throat. Castiel held Dean tightly by the hips as he rammed himself forward, thrusting deep to the root.

They were both so close, that they could do nothing more than move, both chasing their own release as they leaned forward to kiss deeply over Dean’s body. Their hips snapped forward, nearly perfectly in unison, each gasping and moaning as they climbed higher and closer to release.

Castiel flew first, having been worked up since Dean mouthed at his cock through his jeans, and Jimmy was quick to follow as he watched Castiel shout, head thrown back and cock buried in Dean’s ass. Jimmy thrust twice more before pressing deep into Dean’s throat and spilling, his cock twitching as Dean choked and swallowed desperately around the man’s buried length. At the taste of cum hitting the back of his throat, Dean tensed. Jimmy pulled back to watch Dean swallow the last of his load with a hissed, _“Cum, Dean.”_

Dean, insensible from pleasure and the long scene, went taut as each muscle locked up and his vision swam. His head fell back with a scream as he came, his own release painting across his abdomen and chest before his vision blacked out and he fell limp to the bench, unconscious.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue) 

It had been six months since their first scene. 

Dean had been tenderly taken care of in the aftermath of the scene, and the boys had called him the next day to ensure he was okay, spending time on the phone as they got to know each other better. Two more scenes in the following month led to the boys having a heart-to-heart over greasy diner food about exploring a relationship beyond the club. Dating the twins had come with challenges and triumphs. Adjustments had been made, fights had been fought. But at the end of the night, he received two text messages wishing him sweet dreams, even if they were in the same bed.

Two nights ago, the boys had presented Dean with a permanent collar. 

They had taken him out to dinner (although Dean insisted on driving), and afterwards presented him with the box and asked him to be theirs. A wedding was out of the question, but the commitment was the same. Dean had said yes and allowed the men to lock the collar around his neck. He would need bolt cutters to be free of it. 

Dean stepped out of Baby, the gleam of the silver metal band shifted and shimmered at the three interlocking circles at the hollow of his throat. Looking up at the club, Dean smiled and drew Castiel’s trenchcoat tighter around his body. He had requested the boys meet him here, and Jimmy had texted him moments ago informing him that they were waiting in the club for him. 

Check-in happened quickly and soon, Dean was walking up to the black curtain that separated the lounge from the club’s sprawling play space. He noted several people looking up, standing to follow. He and his boys had made a name for themselves with their scenes. Dean had told the boys he had a surprise for them, and he was eager to show it off. 

When he had come to that first night all those months ago, he had refused to let the boys wipe away the dried bloody handprints on his upper arms. They had been placed slightly differently from where he had been grabbed, but he loved the dual marks of ownership. He had taken pictures of them that night when he had gotten home. Now, he had healing tattoos of those same marks on his arms, and he couldn’t wait to show them off. 

Dean slipped through the curtain and smiled as he caught Jamie’s eyes from across the club, earning a wide smile from the other green-eyed man. He and Dean had gotten to know each other, and had subbed together for the boys in their last public scene. Many of the gathered kinksters stopped to watch as he stepped through, drawing close to the twins who were waiting by one of the central pillars. 

Castiel was standing in his black dress pants and white button-up, sleeves rolled up strong forearms and hair tousled and wild. Jimmy was bare-chested, with hair styled up and his own slender chain collar around his neck. They were so similar and yet so very different. 

And they were Dean’s. 

Jimmy smiled widely as Dean approached them, still draped in Castiel’s coat. Castiel’s own eyes were gleaming as they wandered down Dean’s body. “I don’t recall lending you my coat, Dean.” 

Dean smirked and cocked his head to the side before shrugging, “I borrowed it, Sir.” 

He hesitated as the crowd circled them, eager for a show. His heart was hammering in his throat and he shifted his stance. “I hope you know, you’re stuck with me now.” he told the boys as he dropped the coat to the floor. Dean stood there, barefoot, in a pair of pink panties that fought to contain his arousal and his collar. The twins stared at him, noting his marks as they approached in unison and each raised a hand to clasp Dean’s upper arms, hands aligning perfectly to the marks. 

“You’re ours.” Jimmy said firmly as Castiel reached up to tease his collar while Jimmy grabbed his hair. 

Dean shuddered and moaned before he met their eyes. He waited a moment before a wide grin spread across his lips, his eyes gleaming in the light as he lifted his chin. He knew the moment that he opened his mouth he was done for. 

“I don’t know if you can handle it.”

END


End file.
